


waiting on your supernova

by rocketshiptospace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton has a hard time looking away from Luke, his eyes keep focusing on the way his eyelashes flutter, how there's a soft smile pulling at his lips. Luke's arms wrap around Ashton's waist a little tighter and Ashton momentarily buries his nose in Luke's hair, taking in Luke's scent, something he can never quite place, but it kind of smells like happiness and home. </p><p>“Pink,” Luke suddenly mumbles, and Ashton frowns.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>Luke doesn't look up, just trails his finger over Ashton's chest. That's when Ashton notices. He's glowing. And not just any color, not yellow, which is happiness, or orange, which is content, no Ashton has started glowing a soft pink color. Oh <i>shit</i>.</p><p>or, ashton starts glowing whenever he feels an emotion really strongly and luke's really curious</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting on your supernova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalPary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/gifts), [livefastdiehung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastdiehung/gifts).



> this one's for the squad ([jake](http://femmeashton.tumblr.com), [mandi](http://pizzawithlashton.tumblr.com) and [pary ](http://mpregashton.tumblr.com) <33)
> 
> it's been forever since i've posted a lashton fic omfg hi

Ashton literally has the shittiest super power on the planet. Or, at least, he thinks he has. He knows he's lucky to have at least _something_ , because super powers often skip generations and it's more common to not have them than to have them, but still. He'd like something cool, like the kid he used to go to school with that could make tiny little flames appear on the tips of his fingers (granted, that kid was permanently expelled after accidentally burning the complete left wing of the school one time, but that's beside the point).

No, Ashton starts  _glowing._ He's like a firefly, emitting a soft light whenever he feels an emotion really strongly. Each emotion has a different color which Ashton personally thinks is even more ridiculous. Like, how can he ever get properly mad when every time he feels anger bubbling in his stomach he'll start glowing a soft red color. Literally, how is that menacing. No one's ever going to take him serious when he looks like a fucking Christmas light. No one.

So yeah, Ashton's not too fond of his 'power'. That's why he mostly keeps it hidden, trying to react to everything as neutral as possible. Sometimes it slips, of course it does. Ashton is an easily excitable person. There's a reason the fans always tell him he's like an actual ray of sunshine, if only they knew how close to the truth they actually were.

The boys know, of course they do. They spend almost every minute in each other's presence, it would've been mental if they hadn't noticed by now. In the beginning they used to ask question, but when they figured Ashton didn't really like to talk about it they dropped it. Or at least, Michael and Calum dropped it.

Luke is a whole different story. Luke doesn't bring it up, not exactly, but Ashton knows Luke _loves_ the colors. Like, he has them all remembered, knows exactly which one means what. Last week Ashton started glowing a soft gray color Luke had immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bunks, insisting he'd sleep until he wasn't tired anymore. Or that time Ashton started glowing a muddy green color and Luke immediately knew he was sick and ordered Ashton to sit on the couch while he made soup.

Ashton doesn't mind the fact Luke's so obsessed with the color's. If anyone else would've done it, it probably would've pissed Ashton off, but it's Luke, with his bright blue eyes and his sweet smile and Ashton could probably never be pissed at Luke.

So Luke being obsessed with Ashton's colors has never really been an issue.

Until it is.

It happens when they're snuggled together on the couch. It's been a long day, a really _really_ long day and Ashton is so _so_ tired. Luke apparently is too, if the way he keeps yawning is anything to go by. Neither of them gets up to go to bed though, they're both way too comfortable in their current position.

Luke's snuggled into Ashton's chest, head leaning on his color bones and hands wrapped around Ashton's wait. Ashton's hands are wrapped around Luke's shoulders and he can't help but stare down fondly at the younger boy. There's something magical about seeing Luke relaxed and a bit sleepy like this. Luke's rarely himself, because when he's out with fans or during interviews he's always a bit nervous, always a bit on the edge. And when he's on stage.. Well, then he's an _entirely_ different Luke, all cocky and confident.

But now, now Luke's tired and happy and relaxed and his eyes are drooping as he snuggles closer into Ashton's chest. This is Luke, the _real_ Luke. Ashton has a hard time looking away from Luke, his eyes keep focusing on the way his eyelashes flutter, how there's a soft smile pulling at his lips. Luke's arms wrap around Ashton's waist a little tighter and Ashton momentarily buries his nose in Luke's hair, taking in Luke's scent, something he can never quite place, but it kind of smells like happiness and home.

“Pink,” Luke suddenly mumbles, and Ashton frowns.

“What?”

Luke doesn't look up, just trails his finger over Ashton's chest. That's when Ashton notices. He's glowing. And not just any color, not yellow, which is happiness, or orange, which is content, no Ashton has started glowing a soft pink color. Oh _shit._

“I've never seen pink before, what does it mean?” Ashton doesn't even fully register the question, too focused on not having a breakdown right then and there because Luke might not know what pink means, but Ashton knows _exactly_ what pink means.

Pink means _love._ And not just any love, no, _romantic_ love. Ashton is glowing pink because he's _in love with Luke_. Oh shit fucking shit fuck.

He can't tell Luke that, though. “I, uh, I don't.. I have, uh, no idea,” he squeaks, blushing furiously. He's glad it's dark and Luke probably can't see it.

“I like it, it's cute. Pink suits you.” Ashton guesses Luke is smiling, but he has no idea because he's purposefully looking anywhere but Luke, hoping it will make the pink go away. Luke's still tracing circles on his chest though, and Ashton's skin tingles where Luke's touching him. Ashton would very much like for the couch to just swallow him hole like right about now.

–

The thing is, it keeps happening. It gets even _worse._ At this point Ashton has just kind of accepted he's in love with Luke and that he will apparently just start glowing pink whenever Luke walks into the room.

Luke knows, or at least Ashton thinks he does. Luke probably doesn't know _exactly_ what the pink means, but he must have a suspicion. So far that apparently hasn't scared him away though, so that must be a good thing, obviously.

Ashton's about hundred percent sure that Luke knows a few days later, when they're sitting at breakfast. Michael's still asleep and Calum's at the gym, which means it's just Luke and Ashton and a giant stack of pancakes. Luke has just started on his third, wolfing them down like he hasn't eaten in _years,_ and Ashton smiles fondly at him. He can feel the familiar tingling of his skin that indicates he's started glowing and he doesn't even have to check to know it's pink.

He looks anyway, stares at the soft pink hue that glows around his left arm before he looks back up to find Luke grinning at him. There's something in Luke's eyes, in the way his eyebrow quirks, that tells Ashton all he needs to know.

Luke knows.

\--

“Hey guys, have you seen my guitar? I thought I had put it in the back but it isn't there?” Luke asks as he walks into the back room of the tourbus, where Ashton and Calum are currently sitting, both on their phone. They shake their heads.

“Have you tried Michael's bunk? The idiot might have hidden it from you again.” Calum suggests, looking up from his phone.

Luke sighs. “Yeah, probably. Thanks, anyway.” And then he's gone again. Ashton watches him leave and he's about to focus back on his phone when he notices Calum staring at him.

“What?”

“No, I was just wondering, like, what's up with the pink?” Calum looks at him curiously as Ashton's eyes widen in panic.

“Pink? What pink? There's no pink what are you talking about?” It comes out in a panicked squeak.

Calum frowns. “No, there was pink. Like, when Luke just walked in, you started glowing pink. And when he left, you stopped. I just, what does it mean? Because I'm pretty sure I've never seen the pink before.”

Ashton hates his friends. He hates his friends and their god damned curiousness and he hates the pink, too.

“Oh? Oh, no I have _no idea,”_ he stutters out, “Oh my, would you look at the time! I should definitely go to bed, early day tomorrow!” Ashton quickly jumps up and scurries out the room, towards their bunks, ignoring Calum's shout of “It's only 5pm!”

–

Calum corners him two days later, in the tiny kitchen of their tour bus. Ashton was dreading this moment to happen, but he was hoping he could postpone it for a few more days. Or maybe a few more years. Or maybe just, like, postpone this conversation for like forever.

But no, Calum catches him when Michael and Luke are out for lunch and when Ashton attempts to quickly dart out the room, Calum grabs his arm.

“Pink means love, doesn't it? And it only happens whenever Luke's around, which means...”

Ashton sighs in defeat. “I'm in love with Luke.” Saying it feels weird, like it's permanent now. Before he could ignore it a bit (even though the pink glowing was very persistent), but now it's out there, the words have left his mouth and it's real. Ashton is in love with Luke.

Calum grins. “Michael totally owes me ten bucks.”

Ashton swats at the hand on his shoulder. “Glad you at least find it funny.”

“Oh come on, Ash, it's not that bad. Just be glad pink doesn't mean doom and despair or something like that.”

“It kind of does though.” Ashton mumbles, and Calum sighs.

“Don't be like that, Ash, what's so bad about being in love with Luke? Isn't love supposed to be puppy's and rainbows and other cute stuff?”

Ashton's head snaps up and he frowns. “What's bad about being in love with Luke? Oh I don't know, Calum, maybe the fact he doesn't love me back?”

“You don't know that.”

“I _do_ know that, Calum. Luke's not _thick,_ you know. He's noticed the pink to, he probably also made the connection to love, just like you. Yet, he hasn't said a word. He doesn't want me, Cal, he would've talked to me otherwise. He doesn't want me and I will continue to glow in this hideous pink color whenever he's around because he's _the one_ for me, Cal. He's the first person I think about when I wake up in the morning and he's the last I think about when I go to bed at night. He's the only one who understands me, who _really_ gets me. He knows when I'm happy or sad or mad regardless of what color I'm glowing. He knows what's on my mind even if I'm not glowing at all. He's the one I can see myself growing old with, Cal, _fuck._ He's the only person in my life who matters to me, _really_ matters to me and he is never going to fucking feel the same, so yes, I _do_ know that.” It feels kind of good, getting these words of his chest. This is the thought he's been repressing for weeks now, the fact that he's in love with Luke, and that Luke obviously knows, and that he's done nothing about it so far.

When Ashton finally looks up to Calum his eyes are wide and his mouth is open in what seems to be shock, but he's not looking at Ashton. He's looking at something behind Ashton and Ashton knows who it is before he even turns around.

“Luke.”

Luke's standing there, seemingly frozen to the floor, staring at Ashton. “How much did you hear?” Maybe Ashton can wing it and say he was talking about someone else.

His hope shatters, however, when Luke speaks, voice soft and slightly nervous. “Everything starting at 'what's so bad about being in love with Luke'”

“Great, wonderful, fantastic. Seriously, Cal, was nice talking to you. We should never do that again, like, ever. I am going to see how my bunks doing, it has been awhile since I last visited. Bye guys.” Ashton says, rushing out of the room. Literally, the universe hates him. Like, with a fiery burning passion, that's the only explanation. He has no idea what he has done to the universe to threat him like this but he's very willing to do anything to make it up to the universe. Seriously, anything to stop the universe from continuously screwing him over.

Someone yells “Ashton, wait!” After him, but ignores it. He can't even tell if it was Luke or Calum (it was Luke, of course it was Luke, Ashton can pick Luke's voice from a crowd of screaming teenage girls any day).

He crawls into his bunk and curls himself up under the blankets, turning up his music full volume and ignoring this shitty day ever even happened.

It lasts for all of ten minutes.

The curtain of his bunk gets harshly pulled away and there's Luke, frowning at Ashton as Ashton tries to pull the curtain close again.

“Black?” Luke asks and Ashton immediately knows what he means.

“Black means rejection.” He mutters and decides the only way to get away from Luke is to turn his back to the younger boy. However, the minute he does, he hears Luke sigh and then he hears some shuffling noises before he realizes Luke's climbing in the bunk with him.

“Luke, what are you doing?”

Luke says nothing, just throws his leg around Ashton's and gently grabs his shoulder, turning Ashton on his back so Luke's now towering over him. The low ceiling of the bunk makes it so Luke's face is dangerously close to Ashton's and Ashton momentarily forgets how to breath.

“You were turning you back to me.”

“So you decided you'd just go and sit on me so I'd be forced to listen to you?”

Luke nods, smile on his face. “And it's working!”

Ashton grumbles, but he can't help the small smile that tugs at his features at Luke's excitement.

“But you do need to listen to me.”

Ashton sighs. “Fine, I'm listening.”

“I never rejected you.”

Ashton huffs. “It was implied.”

Luke frowns. “Ashton, the reason I didn't talk to you about the pink because I didn't think you were quite ready to admit it to yourself. I just, I just figured you needed time? You've always needed time getting used to things, so I thought 'I should probably just let Ashton figure things out on my own and maybe he'll talk to me when he's ready.' But well, apparently you thought differently about this. I'm sorry. For letting you think I wasn't interested.”

Ashton's looking at him, contemplating whether or not this is really happening. “You're interested in me?”

“Yeah, kind of,” Luke mumbles, his breath ghosting over Ashton's face.

“Oh,” Ashton squeaks.

Luke simply hums and then his lips are suddenly on Ashton's and _oh my god._

Luke pulls away giggling after a few seconds and Ashton whines and tries to chase Luke's mouth with his own. “You're glowing, like, really brightly. Actually I don't think I've ever seen you shine this bright ever before.”

Ashton glances down at where his body is squashed under Luke's and indeed, he's glowing a really _really_ bright pink. Like, it's almost solid, that's how pink it is.

“Oh god, this is embarrassing.” Ashton groans, covering his face with his hands.

Luke carefully takes Ashton's hands and pries them off his face, intertwining their fingers. “I actually think it's really cute. And sweet.” He mumbles, before leaning down one more time to kiss Ashton.

Ashton thinks he can live with the aggressive pink glowing if that means Luke will kiss him like that.

  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](http://skatertotluke.tumblr.com) :)))))


End file.
